Harmony Potter
by PrettyKittyPryde
Summary: Harmony is Harry's sister and spitting image of Lily. Harry went to the Dursleys and Harmony went to Aberforth.When Harmony goes to Hogwarts, Severus Snape is in for quite a shock and ride.


**Full Summery- Harmony Potter is the sister of Harry Potter and the spitting image of Lily. Harry went to the Dursleys and Harmony stayed with Aberforth Dumbledore. Harmony stayed and worked in Hogs Head Inn with Aberforth.**

**Another story. Yay!**

Chapter 1 Hogwarts

Harmony woke up, got dressed, and cooked breakfast. Today was a special day, August 4th, her 11th birthday. She wore a blue plain t-shirt and jeans and a black barrette in her red hair. After having breakfast Aberforth came in.

"Good morning, Uncle A!" Harmony said cheerfully.

She always called Aberforth, Uncle A.

"Good morning, Harmony. Happy Birthday, Harmony. Did you make my-"

"yep, here is you fried eggs, fresh and baked with pumpkin juice."

"Thank you. Nothing more enjoying then eating breakfast in a sunny morning."

"Except taking a walk in that sunny morning. How's Harry?" Harmony added.

"Except that. And he's fine." Aberforth smiled. He truly loved her as a niece or something.

"I'm going to head over to room 113 to give Peter his breakfast, alright?"

"Ok."

Harmony went to room 113 and then went back to the kitchen.

She walked in to find a barn owl sitting on the dining table with a letter in it's beak.

"Looks like you got your Hogwarts letter." Aberforth said with a mug in his hand.

Harmony walked to the owl and took the letter, sure enough there was the Hogwarts seal. She read all the pages that was in the letter. She didn't need to respond because they knew she was going to go.

"That's all the books! I read them already and learned everything already."

Aberforth chuckled, "Your going to pretend you don't know a thing. It works all the time with you. Kids would think your dumb and then quiz you specifically the purebloods, you will answer them correctly and then start throwing questions at them. It's part of your personality."

"Hey, I can't help it! I already learned everything there is you have to learn in Hogwarts. But apparently the Ministry of Magic wants to 'make sure I know my stuff' totally unfair."

"yeah, yeah. Your books are in the library and your Hogwarts robes and clothes are in your closet and you trunk is in your room and your money is in Gringotts."

"Really, Uncle A. your telling me everything I could've figured out myself. Your really great at helping me." Harmony said sarcastically.

After getting the money in her and Harry's vault (there is 2 keys) she went to Eeylops Owl Emporium to get some more treats for her white owl, Frost, then went to Olivanders Wand Shop to get her wand shop. She used Aberforth's wand to practice magic. After that she apparated back 'unnoticed' by the Ministry of Magic to Hogs Head Inn.

"Hi Uncle A. I'm back!" Harmony said.

"I see that."

When it was time to board the train Harmony gave Abeforth a quick hug and yelled, "See you soon, Uncle A!"

She then boarded the train and waved out the window, after she couldn't see the station she walked around the train to find a compartment. She stopped when she saw a compartment filled with two people.

She opened the door and asked, "Can I join you guys, oh hi Harry!"

"Hi, Hannah" a dark, messy haired boy with glasses said.

"er-hi" a ginger said.

"I'm Ron Weasley." the ginger said.

They started talking. Harmony was fastinated by Ron's family.

They were interrupted by a bushy haired girl coming in.

"I'm Hermione Granger, have you seen a toad around here a boy named Neville lost it."

"I'm Harmony and I might have seen it around here." Suddenly a frog zoomed in her hand. "and here it is!"

"You did wordless magic and your just a 1st year!" Hermione gasped.

"I'm Ron Weasley and that's Harry Potter."

"You're the boy-who-lived!" Hermione gasped.

"Harmony is the girl-who-lived, though."

"Really, I always thought the girl who lived would be in Beauchebins?"

"I don't like that rich girly-girl school ew!, my scar is a star and on my palm, but I like to hide it."

"I was trying to show you guys a spell, can I do it now." Ron sid slightly annoyed.

"of course, Ron." Harmony said, gently.

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

Nothing happened though. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" asked Hermione. "Well, it's not very good ,is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of wichcraft there is, I've heard- I've learned all our books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough." Hermione said rather fast.

"I'm sure that's enough, Hermione. Watch this Ron." Harmony took out her wand.

"_I Enjoy dancing and I enjoy watching Scabbers this stupid, fat rat disco dancing."_

Suddenly Scabbers got up and started disco dancing, then a afro and disco clothes appeared on Scabbers and there was a cute little disco ball to complete.

"Wicked! That's the most Scabbers ever moved before! Teach me please!" Ron said amazed.

Harmony giggled, "Sure, it works on anything and anyone you wish and you could do any dance styles you wish to see, like tap, ballet, or something. It is so fun to watch random people dancing in the middle of the street."

"Fred and George would love you to help them prank other people." Ron said, while watching the spider.

On cue Fred and George came running in the compartment.

"Did someone say our names? Woah, is Scabbers disco dancing."

"Yes, and it's because of Harmony Potter, my sister." Harry said proudly.

"Cool!" Fred and George smiled then huddled together whispering.

"I'm Fred and that's George. We're Ron's older brothers and we would like you Harmony Potter, join us and help us wreck havoc."

"I'd love to!"

"I don't think that would be a great idea, Harmony. What if you get in trouble?" Hermione hissed.

"Relax it's only going to be for fun, and I won't hurt anyone."

After Fred, George, and Hermione left and the food trolley came which Harmony bought five chocolate frogs and 2 pumpkin pasties. The one and only blonde Slytherin came in with his two goons.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry and Harmony Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes." said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were the thickest and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harmony was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turned to Harry and Harmony. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potters. You don't have to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Draco held out his hand to shake Harry or Harmony's, but Harmony grabbed his hand and put it in a uncomfortable position.

"Crabbe, Goyle get her!" Draco barked.

"I don't think that's a great idea, Malfoy. I'm a expert in torturing people, even if their bigger than me." Harmony warned.

"You can't use magic outside of Hogwarts." Draco said turning whiter than usual.

"Who said I was going to use magic, I know all sorts of martial arts like kung fu and karate. You wouldn't know of martial arts because wizards think they don't need to know it. I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks. You warn us again about picking friends, you would wish you hadn't." Harmony let go of him.

Draco ran out followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Ron started laughing after he left.

"Thanks, Harmony."

"No problem, Ron." Harmony smiled.

When they arrived to Hogsmeade Station. Harmony only met Hagrid and Dumbledore before.

"Firs' years! Firs' over here! All right there, Harry and Harmony?"

"Hi Hagrid, say did your beard get longer?" Harmony asked.

"Yeah." Hagrid slightly blushed. "C'mon, follow me - any more first years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me."

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice because he lost his toad, again.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid followed over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

Sorting

As Harmony and Harry waited to enter the hall Harry asked, "How exactly do they sort us into houses?"

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Harry gave a horrible jolt.

"Relax, Harry it's only a hat. You don't have to do anything just sit down and wait for the Sorting hat to yell what house you will be in, it will whisper in your ear and all that so don't be alarmed!"

Then they walked in the Great Hall and awaiting being sorted.

Finally they called "Potter, Harmony"

Harmony walked up to the stool and sat down ignoring the voices saying

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The _Harmony Potter?

Minerva placed the hat on Harmony's head covering her eyes.

"_Hmm." said a small voice also known as the sorting hat, I hope… "Yes, I'm the Sorting hat not a small little voice in your head!" "Where to put you Ravenclaw maybe? Or Slytherin?" the Sorting hat questioned. "Not Slytherin, are you sure. Well, then it will be…. GRYFFINDOR!"_

The Gryffindor table, Gryffindors was yelled, "We got a Potter!"

Then after that Harry was sorted into Gryffindor as well and this time Gryffindors chanted, "We got the other Potter! We got the other Potter!"

When Blaise Zabini, the last person to be sorted, was made a Slytherin. Minerva rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Dumbledore stood, he was beaming at the students, "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Thank you!"

He sat back down everyone cheered and clapped.

At the end of dinner Harry was already feeling looked at the teacher's table and saw Quirrell talking with a greasy haired man, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.

It happened so suddenly the hooked man looked up past Quirrell's turben and past Harry and looked at Harmony who was sitting at the right of him and talking to Hermione.

"Ow!" Harmony said grasping her hand.

"what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Harmony said slowly.

Snape's POV

I looked up to see Lily- I mean Harmony Potter talking with a bushy haired girl. I noticed she grasped her scar on her hand. I couldn't stand seeing Harmony injured so I looked away.

**I know it was pointless doing it in Snape's POV in the end but I don't care.**


End file.
